


Do it literally (and grab your ankles)

by EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, One night in madripoor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos/pseuds/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos
Summary: 一切起源于一句无心的双关语。





	

*

“如果你说的都是真的——”

“百分之百真实。”托尼说道，翻找着能用来组装临时盔甲的工具，“赶紧做好准备（grab your ankles）。”

史蒂夫在他身后扬起眉毛：“那姿势可有点难。”

托尼把起子掉到了地上：这句话在他脑内引发了过量的不当想象。他回过头来，张嘴瞪着史蒂夫，表情像被雷劈了一样。

“我听得懂你的带色笑话。”史蒂夫无辜地耸耸肩，“做了很多功课来追赶时代。”

“别在这方面赶时髦，超吓人的，而且，”托尼弯腰把起子捡起来，又转过头去看史蒂夫，这回带上了抗议的腔调，“你知道还有一个能毁灭世界的病毒在外面流窜吧？你不能这样撩拨我，让我在痛打恶棍的时候全程硬着，这很没人性——”

“好吧。”史蒂夫佯作无奈，但扬起的嘴角出卖了他，“等我们收拾好这烂摊子。如果那时你还‘精力充沛’，”他暗示性地向下瞥了一眼，让托尼立即感到一阵颤栗，“我也许会为你抓住我的脚踝（grab my ankles）。”

 

*

“我猜这事圆满解决了。”托尼跟史蒂夫站在一块，望着被绑起来的巴特罗军团，“我默认你的承诺还作数？”

他偏偏头，试探地看向史蒂夫。后者回视他，表情严肃，没显出调情的意思：“你身体里还有病毒残余吗？”

托尼愣了一下，摇头：“我想没有。只要我不刻意留住它们，它们是能全部排出去的。”

“还疼不疼？”

托尼眨眨眼。史蒂夫把手搭在他肩上，正一脸担心地盯着他。于是他摆出张促狭笑脸，逗他的搭档。

“一点点。但你吻我一下就不疼了。”

史蒂夫挑起淡金色的眉毛。

“就一个吻？要价挺低啊。”

然后史蒂夫扳着托尼的肩膀吻了他，舌头抵开双唇，伸进他的嘴里。托尼立刻回应了他，伸手搂住他的腰，把他紧紧拉向自己。史蒂夫发出一声轻轻的渴望呜咽。

“我在一秒前，唔，订了顶楼套房。”托尼吐字不清地说，“赏个光？”

“嗯哼。”

史蒂夫从喉咙里回答他，震动的声带让托尼身体发麻。

 

“操你们的。”一旁被绑着的克什忍无可忍地骂道。

托尼放下按着史蒂夫后脑的手，转过来，另一只手臂仍然圈着他男朋友的腰。他朝克什露齿而笑，像头冲入侵者龇牙的狼。

“我想我已经警告过你们别碰我搭档了。”他口气愉快，“操他是我的特权，别人想都别想。”

她表情扭曲，对他翻了个白眼：“那只是个 **表达** 而且宾语是 **复数** ——我对你的小男友没有一分钱兴趣，史塔克，我只希望你闭嘴。”

回答她的是一个得胜的微笑。

 

*

托尼裸身斜倚在床上，只有脖子上搭着条白毛巾，承接发梢滴下的水。史蒂夫在浴室里冲澡，他有一下没一下划着手上平板，心猿意马地等着男朋友出来。

水声停了。他面上仍努力做出副专心致志的样子，假装紧盯着屏幕上病毒清除的进度信息，实则头脑昏昏，心跳加速，一个字也看不进。一阵窸窸窣窣后，门开了，史蒂夫在他余光里明晃晃走出来。托尼扭过头，看见情人连条浴巾也没裹，赤裸坦荡朝他走来，肌肉线条随着步伐优美地扭转。他口干舌燥，一瞬间竟连句调情话都说不出。

而美国队长可没有为他的呆滞放慢脚步。

“你想要我怎么抓住它们？”史蒂夫来到床边，单膝跪上床沿，他朝托尼探身，手掌在床面按下浅浅的凹窝，“在落地窗前弯下腰，让你从后面把我干得站不稳，全靠你的双手紧紧扣住我？或者躺着抬起双腿，脚踝举至头顶，把我自己折起好让你抓着我的大腿进来？还是，”他顿了一下，略略颔首，从睫毛底下抬起眼来，像是诱哄也像是邀约，而托尼的眸色随着他的每一个字变得愈加暗沉，像夜色渐深，“拿枕头垫在腰下，张开大腿，屈起膝盖，然后握住我的脚腕，对你毫无保留……你可以稳定地、一刻不停地操我，而我会为了你保持姿势，我会让你射在我体内直到我再也盛不下为止……”

托尼扣住他的腰，一把将他拖上床。史蒂夫任由他握住自己肩膀，翻身压在自己身上。

“能不能一样来一次？”托尼哑声问，呼吸粗重，热烫地喷在史蒂夫颈窝里，他硬挺的勃起紧紧顶着对方大腿根，“我们有一整晚呢。”

“当然。”史蒂夫把男友拉进一个吻，“你想先做哪个？我已经准备过了。”

托尼在他嘴里发出一声惊讶的轻呼。史蒂夫狡黠地微笑，抓住他的手，引导他伸进自己体内，触到里面的温热潮湿。

“快选。”史蒂夫用气音催促，挑逗似地收缩肌肉，紧窒内壁绞住托尼手指，“要么此刻要么永不啊。”

托尼低低笑出声来，又吻了他一下，然后抽出手指，拍拍他的臀侧。

“把腿抬起来，亲爱的。”

 

史蒂夫以一种匪夷所思的柔韧抬起双腿，微微屈膝，手指抓紧脚腕，完全为他打开。托尼按着情人腿根一寸寸顶进去，节奏故意放得很慢，史蒂夫被他弄得小腹发紧，尾骨一阵阵的酥，却又腾不出手去拽他。

“我知道你是故意的。”史蒂夫抱怨，“快点，不然我下床走人。”

“遵命，长官。”托尼朝他挤挤眼，手掌从他腿根上滑，抚过紧实美丽的大腿和线条柔润的膝弯，继而握住他分开的小腿，“抓稳了啊。”

史蒂夫猛地爆发出一声急喘：托尼借着力将腰使劲一送，撞开他紧合的软肉，整根没入他身体里。接着，男人攥紧他绷直的小腿，开始猛力挺动腰肢，囊袋拍打他的臀部，发出湿润而响亮的撞击声。床架危险地摇晃起来，嘎吱声间散开史蒂夫短促的呻吟。

“这样满意吗？”

托尼深深插入他体内，向前倾身索吻，胸口皮肤贴上他小腹，体温缱绻地缠在一起。史蒂夫从喉咙口呼出一声舒服的叹息，磨蹭情人凑上来的嘴唇。

“我第一次见到，唔，任务的三分之一，都没做完，就上来邀功的。”

他低喘着，托尼听出他嗓音里的笑意，哼笑出来，在他嘴角烙上一吻。

“听着前路漫漫啊。”

 

他先射在了史蒂夫体内。接着史蒂夫在托尼对他乳头的舔弄中高潮，精液凌乱地喷洒在小腹上。他放开自己的脚踝，腿松松夹住托尼的腰。

“辛苦了，”托尼亲他被汗水迷住的眼睛，“第一千零七次为你的身体惊叹。”

“我们这就到第一千零七次了？”

他懒懒地问。托尼咧嘴微笑，从他身上起来：“没有，但是此前对你觊觎已久啊。”

他的情人说着，向后挪膝，俯下上身，嘴唇贴上他腹部，舌头轻巧舔掉肤上精液。史蒂夫痒得发笑，伸手揪他的头发，被托尼一把抓住手腕。后者径自往下轻扫嘴唇，一直滑到他半硬的阴茎处，然后张口将它吞入。

史蒂夫腰肢一颤，本能地往上送去。性欲再次燎过他脊椎，像枯火复燃，烧得他忍不住手掌攥拳，下身往那潮热口腔深处挺动，自鼻腔发出重重呜咽。他朝下看去，托尼嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎，一边吸吮，一边抬眼看他，眼睫暗示性地慢眨，蓝眼睛湿漉明亮。

他呻吟出声，只觉燥热窜至下身，性器在情人口中难耐地搏动。

托尼一手圈着他勃起，一手沿着他股缝勾动，两指借着精液跟润滑探进他后头，轻轻翻搅几下，就塞着不动了。史蒂夫喘着，疑惑望他，托尼微微松口，舌尖拨过青筋，挨着他阴茎答道：“让它别流出来——我能把它留到最后吗？然后我会为你好好洗净身体。”

托尼唇间吐息拂过他的要害，他想要尖叫，按住情人的后脑然后射在对方喉咙里——

他确实这么做了。托尼连着给了他三个深喉，手指还配合地揉过前列腺，害得他立即丢盔弃甲，那个“好”化作一声高昂颤音。第二次高潮没有弄出一点脏乱，因为托尼将他射出的液体全数吞下，没有放过一点，甚至还舔净了他顶端沾上的一星浊白。

“你的味道总是如此美妙。”

托尼舔舔嘴唇，赞美道。史蒂夫捏他肩膀，示意他上来，然后搂住他，吻他的嘴。一股微腥味。

“我不觉得。”史蒂夫咂嘴反驳，“我认为你尝起来比较好。”

“你是在隐晦地提供一个口活吗？”

“我得提醒你，托尼，你还差着三分之二呢。”

史蒂夫偏过头，牙齿不轻不重地磨他的耳廓，蓝眼睛因微笑而弯起。托尼在他怀中喘息，下身不自觉朝他挺动。

“不过是的，你可以这样认为。”

“那我提议，”托尼撑起上身看他，瞳孔扩大，虹膜湿润，“我们马上开始下一轮——我忍受不了更多的中场休息了。”

“没耐性。”

史蒂夫责备道，声音里却浸透喜爱。他环住男友脖子，交换一个粘稠的吻，托尼捧住他脸颊，拇指在他的颧骨上来回滑蹭，手心里肌肤发烫，汗水黏腻。

一吻终了，他轻推托尼让他起来，自己抓过枕头垫在腰下，舒展地岔开两腿，脚腕回勾到臀侧。这个姿势让托尼清楚地看见他轻微红肿的入口，收缩的肌肉中正一点点渗出白色。

“它要流出来了。”

史蒂夫向他扬扬眉毛，神色无异，口气却半是挑战半是勾引。托尼回他以撩人假笑。

“是吗？”

男人朝前膝行，性器头部牢牢顶住穴口，锁住外流的精液。

“那我得把你好好塞住了。”

史蒂夫因他这句话发出前所未有的声响。

 

＊

他们一直做到凌晨四点。最后一次他们挪到落地窗边，扯开窗帘，史蒂夫动作流畅地弯下腰去，抓紧踝骨，而托尼用力握住他腰侧，毫不留情地抽出又撞入，胯骨拍击臀肉留下短暂的红痕。汗珠流下史蒂夫的额头，消失在他潮湿凌乱的发间。

“累吗？”

托尼问他，稳稳把住他的重心。史蒂夫发出一声闷笑，又被他的戳刺打断话音：“你想听‘累’，啊，还是，‘不累’？”

“唔。”托尼佯装深思，“在把你干到直不起腰的成就感，跟没有让你太过疲劳的安慰感之间，确实很难抉择。”

史蒂夫断断续续地呛出夹杂着呻吟的笑声。

“专心操我。”

他命令道。

“当然。”

托尼承诺。

然后史蒂夫在托尼疾风暴雨般的挺动中颤抖起来，变得柔软而脱力，姿势散乱，唇间迸出滚烫破碎的喊叫。他猛烈地高潮，液体喷在胸口上，随着重力下滑色情地流至他的脖颈。他剧烈收缩的甬道缠紧托尼，像嘴唇的热烫吮吸，后者死死掐进他腰侧肌肉，在他体内爆发出温热的涌流。

 

他松开脚踝，抬起身，只觉腰上发软。托尼放开手去把住史蒂夫两肋，温柔地将他搂起，也没从他体内抽出，就这么把他抱在怀里，寸寸紧密相贴。而史蒂夫任由托尼圈住自己，感受着情人的心跳在自己的脊骨上震动，倦意朦胧，什么也不必想。

窗外还未天明，远灯如星。史蒂夫将玻璃拉开一点，深深吸气，嗅到东南亚潮湿的树木气息，而托尼把下巴搁在他肩窝里，在他耳边沉沉呼吸。

“史蒂夫。”

他的搭档、老友与爱人轻声叫他。他扭头，停在一个将吻未吻的位置，回唤。

“托尼。”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 绝境配血清，一夜七次不是梦。啊，赞美科技进步。


End file.
